A container for cultivating biological material according to the container for cultivating biological material, comprising a solid inert substrate, a growth medium and biological material arranged in or on the substrate, characterized in that the container is substantially closed, wherein the volume of the container is sterile and the biological material comprises sowing material is known from U.S. Pat. No. 6,032,409.